


unexpected and a little uncanny

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: If you haven't read magdaliny's brilliant story: Retired-at-an-English-Cottage Jay/Bucky wakes up one winter morning inspired to paint (who does that? oh wait) a scene of heroic rabbits as birthday gift for a young friend who loves Watership Down.  Steve has just gotten up to see what's he's up to and in my headcanon he hangs out for a second to watch his guy painting, because who wouldn't?





	unexpected and a little uncanny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [breaking the yearlings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161435) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



 

Concrit welcome.  Especially regarding this whole digital art thing - I am a total noob. This was painted in Krita since Photoshop terrifies me.  I am on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/quietnighty). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read this series GO DO THAT. The stories are glorious and stunningly beautiful and filled with hope and joy and laughter. Honesty, I think they can be understood reasonably well on their own if Moments is not your thing. 
> 
> Epic thanks to magdaliny for continuing these - every one is a new delight to be read and re-read and savored forever. Also you totally gave me an excuse to paint an interior, which I haven't done in years!


End file.
